Ne tremble pas
by MoonyMalfoySnapePotter
Summary: Résumé : OS - Quand Harry surprend Neville dans les bras d'un homme, son monde se retrouve chamboulé de la plus exquise des manières... HP/NL


**Disclaimer :** Inutile de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, après tout, elle est blonde et moi, je suis brune ! Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent donc absolument pas. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** OS - Quand Harry surprend Neville dans les bras d'un homme, son monde se retrouve chamboulé de la plus exquise des manières... HP/NL

 **Nda :** Cet OS est une réponse au défi de ma bêta-reader et correctrice **PaddyLondubat.** Elle me bassine depuis des mois pour que je lui ponde un lemon Neville/Harry, je vais donc gentiment exaucer son souhait et prier Merlin pour qu'elle me foute enfin la paix ! (Mais je t'aime quand même chérie !) ( _ **P.L. : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Et crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille !**_ )

 **Avertissement :** /!\ WARNING /!\ Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tiens à vous informer que cette histoire implique des relations entre hommes. Les personnes ayant donc un problème avec l'homosexualité sont priées de rebrousser chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture et merci de me lire !

* * *

 _ **Ne tremble pas**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Un baiser apaise la faim, la soif. On y dort. On y habite. On y oublie. »_

 _Jacques Audiberti -_

C'est les mains moites et l'estomac dans les talons qu'Harry rentra de sa retenue de potion ce soir-là. Il avait vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était complètement perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter, le survivant avait peur de retourner dans sa salle commune.

La veille, après un entraînement de Quidditch intensif, il s'était rendu dans les vestiaires et avait surpris une scène qui l'avait autant stupéfié, qu'excité. Caché dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, Harry avait observé Neville Londubat, son timide ami, en train de se faire tailler la pipe du siècle par nul autre que Draco Malfoy en personne. Si au départ, Harry s'était senti gêné de jouer au voyeur, il s'était bien vite retrouvé à l'étroit dans sa tenue. Médusé, il n'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde, le spectacle de pure luxure qu'offrait les deux hommes, s'imaginant avec un plaisir extatique à la place de Draco.

Quand Neville s'était déversé dans la bouche du blond en le saisissant par les cheveux, Harry avait été foudroyé par le plus bel orgasme de toute sa vie, sans même s'être touché une seule fois. Honteux et la gorge nouée par la culpabilité, il s'était redressé un peu trop vite et avait buté contre le coffre contenant les balles de Quidditch. Neville et Malfoy s'étaient alors retournés dans un bel ensemble et perdant son courage de Gryffondor, Harry s'était enfuit sans tenir compte des appels des deux hommes.

Depuis, il les avait fuis toute la journée. Empruntant le plus souvent possible les passages secrets pour se rendre en cours, arrivant toujours le dernier, et partant à peine la sonnerie retentit. Il s'était intentionnellement fait coller par son professeur honnis, Severus Snape. Ainsi, il était certain que lorsqu'il retournerait dans son dortoir, tout le monde serait endormi. Sauf qu'Harry avait oublié un léger détail, non négligeable.

Nous étions vendredi soir.

Pressé de se coucher, il lança le mot de passe au portrait et pénétra dans sa salle commune. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la salle presque déserte. Il balaya la salle à la recherche de ses amis, et lorsqu'il ne vit que quelques quatrièmes années en train de disputer une partie de bataille explosive, son cœur se calma un peu. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir qu'il partageait depuis sept ans avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, en priant Merlin pour que tous ses amis dorment. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et la referma doucement. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea.

Neville était allongé sur _son_ lit, torse nu, les cheveux humides. Et en dehors d'eux deux, la pièce était totalement vide. Déglutissant, Harry recula et butta contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Le salua Neville, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais que tu es pire qu'un fantôme depuis hier ? »

Incapable de construire une réponse cohérente tellement l'angoisse lui nouait les entrailles, la respiration du petit brun se fit de plus en plus laborieuse, et lorsque son camarade de dortoir se leva souplement pour s'approcher de lui, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Demanda Neville, en continuant son avancée progressive.

Neville était conscient de la peur d'Harry, celle-ci tirait tous les traits fins de son beau visage. Il savait le jeune homme très timide et prude, mais ce soir il était déterminé, il ne lui échapperait pas. Non, pas après la scène que le brun avait surprise entre lui et Malfoy hier. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'imagine quoique ce soit. Il est vrai qu'il avait baisé plusieurs fois le Serpentard depuis le début de l'année, mais c'était simplement physique et rien d'autre. Non, ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était le beau et fragile sorcier aux regards émeraude, qui en ce moment le regardait avec ses yeux de chiot effrayé.

Harry était tétanisé. Comment avait-il pu être stupide au point de penser que Neville passerait outre son voyeurisme de la veille ? Quand ce dernier ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Harry arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux. Il banda ses muscles et serra la mâchoire se préparant au coup qui allait suivre pour lui donner la leçon de sa vie. Cependant, ses paupières s'ouvrirent de surprise quand une caresse aérienne effleura sa joue et son cou laissant une traînée de chair de poule sur sa peau halée. Il entra directement en contact avec les billes caramel de son ami, et son cœur partit dans une course effrénée.

Neville avait délicatement posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son futur amant, enfin, il l'espérait, quand il avait fermé les paupières. Son corps tremblant et sa respiration saccadée avaient freiné quelque peu ses ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, au contraire.

Discrètement, il huma l'odeur de son cou découvert en se délectant la senteur de son gel douche encore présente sur sa peau. Puis, du bout du nez il l'effleura, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et alors son regard se retrouva planté dans les deux magnifiques émeraudes qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Doucement, il partit à la découverte du visage de son vis-à-vis, découvrant avec plaisir la finesse de ses traits. Il caressa ses joues, remonta jusqu'à son front en dégageant brièvement les quelques mèches qui tombant devant ses beaux yeux. Il passa ses doigts dessous, retraçant ses cernes et migra jusqu'à ses lèvres en s'attardant dessus. Le souffle rapide et chaud d'Harry sur ses doigts embrasa ses reins.

Ce dernier était perdu dans les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Neville se comportait ainsi avec lui. Non. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ses caresses étaient absolument divines. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de cette manière. Avec tant de douceur. D'ailleurs, il ne se savait pas si avide de contact. Pourtant avant ça, c'était même totalement le contraire, il n'était pas tactile du tout. Combien de fois Ginny ou même Cho s'étaient plaintes de son manque total de tendresse ? Mais à cet instant il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses doigts parcourant délicatement son visage.

« Ta peau est si douce... » Murmura Neville, en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry pour l'étreindre avec douceur.

« Neville, je... » Commença Harry, en se raidissant légèrement dans les bras qui l'enserraient pourtant avec tendresse. Mais il fut coupé par deux doigts se posant sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence.

« N'ait pas peur Harry... S'il te plaît... Je ne te veux aucun mal... » Le rassura Neville.

Vaincu, Harry blottit sa tête contre le cou de son protecteur en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre lui. Satisfait, Neville posa une main sur le bas des reins de son futur amant pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Se laissant petit à petit aller, le petit brun entoura ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, dans un geste tremblant. Quand un baiser se déposa dans le creux de son cou, Harry retient un gémissement en penchant inconsciemment la tête sur le côté pour donner plus d'accès à Neville. Ce dernier sourit, puis lui mordilla gentiment la carotide. Un halètement échappa à son compagnon qui prit une jolie teinte grenat, avant de resserrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour profiter encore plus du souffle chaud qui irradiait ses sens. Harry appuya sur la tête de son ami, à la recherche de plus de contact et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Neville migrer sur ses fesses puis sous sa cuisse gauche, son souffle se coupa. Pris dans un tourbillon de sensation, il laissa son dominant remonter sa jambe contre sa propre hanche. Neville déposa une pluie de baiser de la nuque d'Harry jusqu'à son menton, insistant particulièrement sur sa pomme d'Adam. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait absolument goûter aux lèvres de son prétendant. Alors, il resserra sa prise autour du cou de Neville pour se hisser sur sa cuisse soutenue par le bras solide de ce dernier et entoura d'autorité son autre jambe autour de son corps. Ayant compris son manège, Neville passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry pour le soutenir, et quand les lèvres de ce dernier s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, Neville laissa échapper un gémissement rauque de désir.

Harry était doué pour embrasser, et il en avait pleinement conscience. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont il était véritablement fier dans ses anciennes relations. Il savait jouer avec sa langue et sa bouche. Alors, en cet instant, il voulait en faire profiter Neville. Il lui mordilla donc dans un premier temps la lèvre inférieur en la triturant avec délice. Pantelant, Neville entrouvrit les lèvres, tout en emmenant Harry vers le lit le plus proche. Celui de Ron. La langue joueuse du petit brun se fraya un chemin dans l'antre chaude de son initiateur, alors qu'il se retrouvait écrasé entre son corps et le matelas. Il écarta outrageusement les jambes permettant à l'autre de s'installer confortablement.

Quand leurs érections retenues par leurs pantalons se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux. Harry dévorait la bouche de Neville, alors que ce dernier faisait de petit mouvement de hanches augmentant de manière significative leur excitation commune. Bientôt, les lèvres de Neville dévièrent de leur trajectoire, embrassant avec légèreté les joues roses, puis suivant la ligne du cou gracile du brun, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Quand Neville mordilla les clavicules d'Harry, celui-ci eut un petit hoquet de surprise, mais rapidement sa bouche fut reprise avec passion. Il laissa cette fois, le plaisir à son dominant de contrôler le baiser. Il sentit ses doigts fins s'infiltrer sournoisement sous sa chemise, parcourir son torse, et lui arracher frissons et gémissements. Quand Neville atteint ses tétons et les pinça, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir.

Avec un sourire, le plus grand se redressa sur les hanches du plus petit et commença à ouvrir doucement chaque bouton de la chemise avec une lenteur parfaitement contrôlée, et quand enfin, il en écarta les pans lui révélant le torse bronzé et musclé de son futur amant, il se mordit les lèvres. Harry ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard des yeux caramel qui parcouraient son corps avec désir. C'était nouveau pour lui d'être désirable pour quelqu'un. Neville se pencha sur lui chatouillant son torse de ses mèches retombante. Il laissa courir ses doigts du nombril jusqu'aux pectoraux du jeune homme devant lui, puis effleura ses épaules et remonta le long de ses bras pour venir emprisonner ses doigts dans les siens. Harry releva la tête, réclamant en silence un nouveau baiser qui lui fut accordé. Neville s'appliqua ensuite à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau dénudée. A plusieurs reprises, Harry tenta de le toucher avant de se faire gentiment rabrouer. C'est pourquoi quand il le sentit glisser entre ses jambes, il prit soudain peur. Son corps fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable et quand Neville tenta de dégrafer sa braguette, il paniqua totalement.

Neville sentit immédiatement le changement et releva la tête. Médusé, il découvrir un Harry aussi pâle que la mort, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Immédiatement, il le redressa et l'installa d'autorité contre lui.

« Harry... Chaton, regarde-moi... » Lui ordonna-t-il, avec douceur en prenant son visage en coupe.

Des yeux verts remplit de larmes s'accrochèrent aux siens, et les mains d'Harry vinrent s'accrocher avec désespoir aux poignets de Neville. Ce dernier fut désemparé par le corps tremblant dans ses bras et la peur visible au-delà du possible.

« Ne tremble pas... Harry... je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas... » Murmura-t-il, en cherchant à le rassurer.

Un gros sanglot échappa au brun, alors qu'il blottissait sa tête dans le coup de son protecteur.

« Pardon... Pardon... Je suis désolé... » S'excusa Harry.

Neville posa une main sur le bas de ses reins rapprochant ainsi son corps au plus près du sien, puis il passa sa seconde main dans les cheveux brun, l'apaisant en le massant avec douceur. Il embrassa son front, et le berça calmement, en lui chuchotant : « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur. Mais sache que jamais, jamais je ne te ferais de mal... Si tu veux tout arrêter, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire... »

« NON ! » Hurla brusquement Harry, en s'écartant précipitamment, manquant de s'écraser au sol.

Son regard totalement paniqué laissa Neville stupéfait, pourtant, il réagit avec rapidité et s'empressa de le reprendre contre lui pour recommencer à le bercer et à lui caresser les cheveux. Il fallut prêt d'une demi-heure à Harry pour que ses larmes cessent totalement de couler et que son corps arrête de trembler. Pendant ce laps de temps, Neville n'avait pas lâché un mot, se contentant d'embrasser Harry sur le front, sur les épaules et dans le cou, en lui transmettant toute sa tendresse.

Le jeune brun se sentait divinement bien dans ses bras forts. Son corps n'était pas très robuste et pour un homme il était extrêmement petit. Il avait subi les moqueries dès ses débuts à Poudlard, d'abord sur son physique, puis ensuite sur sa timidité maladive. Mais à l'abri de l'étreinte de Neville, il se sentait protégé et à sa place.

« Je... je n'ai jamais coucher avec personne... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, rompant le silence confortable. « J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai peur de l'inconnu... »

Neville acquiesça et pour toute réponse, il posa deux doigts sous le menton d'Harry pour redresser sa tête et repris ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. La saveur de la langue du jeune homme caressant la sienne embrasa son bas rein. Il rompit finalement le baiser, le souffle court, en posant son front contre celui du plus petit.

« Ce n'est pas une tare d'être puceau, Harry. Je saurais être patient... » Murmura-t-il, en lui souriant avec amour effleurant tendrement sa joue de ses doigts.

Harry ferma les paupières au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses gestes l'apaisaient, le rassurait, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur.

« Non... non j'ai besoin de toi... » Avoua-t-il en gardant les yeux clos, ses joues prenant une adorable teinte carmin. « S'il te plaît... apprends-moi... »

A la demande directe du petit brun, le souffle de Neville se coupa, avant que son cœur débute une course frénétique dans sa poitrine. Une nouvelle fois, il l'embrassa et se leva en le gardant dans ses bras. Leurs langues bataillaient encore, lorsque Neville eut amené Harry devant le seul miroir de la pièce entre le lit de Dean et de Seamus. Harry se laissa glisser contre le corps du plus grand en restant néanmoins sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas rompre leur baiser, avant que Neville ne le saisisse par les hanches pour le retourner et le laisser les admirer dans le miroir. Cependant, comme les yeux d'Harry ne lâchait pas ceux de l'autre homme à travers le reflet, Neville persévéra et entreprit de parcourir son dos avec ses mains et sa nuque avec sa bouche, lui arrachant des de temps en temps un coup de d'œil vers le miroir, il constata avec plaisir qu'Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements sur son corps avec assiduité, alors que seules ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues roses laissaient présager de son plaisir. Sans le quitter des yeux, Neville mordilla sa carotide en survolant les hanches de son partenaire d'un bref contact lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Susurra-t-il, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Sa peau parcourut de chair de poule exquise, Harry déglutit bruyamment avant d'acquiescer en rougissant un peu plus.

« Bien... » Continua Neville, en posant ses mains sous le nombril d'Harry, sans le quitter des yeux. « Alors tu es prêt pour la première leçon... Apprendre à accepter et écouter son corps. »

Et tout en disant ses derniers mots, il dégrafa le bouton du pantalon du brun et descendit la fermeture éclair, puis il passa ses mains sous le pantalon, effleurant l'érection d'Harry à travers son caleçon. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière rompant le contact visuel. Neville entreprit de faire glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes, caressant sa peau au passage et termina en lui retirant ses chaussettes. À présent, Harry était uniquement habillé de son sous-vêtement.

« Regarde toi chaton... Tu es magnifique... » Soupira Neville, en admirant sans gêne leur reflet.

Le brun s'exécuta, alors que des mains taquines partirent caresser ses cuisses, et titillèrent sa hampe durcit à chaque passage. Sa respiration se fit rapidement erratique. Il releva un bras et appuya sur la nuque de Neville en penchant son cou pour lui offrir. Il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit-là. Son dominant obéit de bonne grâce. Mordillant et suçant sa peau pour y laisser une trace de son passage. Ses mains continuèrent d'arpenter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Puis, sa langue commença l'exploration de son dos partant de sa nuque et suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant sur son passage une traînée humide, faisant gémir outrageusement Harry. C'était bon, tellement bon.

Quand Neville descendit, avec lenteur, son caleçon en s'accroupissant derrière lui, ses joues chauffèrent fortement. Il était complètement offert à sa vue. Il tenta de garder son calme, alors que la panique commençait à reprendre naissance dans ses entrailles. Neville sentit son raidissement et se redressa en le retournant pour reprendre sa bouche avec douceur. Soulagé, Harry entoura immédiatement ses bras à son cou. Ses mains tremblantes voyagèrent timidement sur le torse de Neville, puis finir par passer la barrière du vêtement. Quand la peau d'Harry entra en contact avec son dos, l'initiateur gémit en accentuant le baiser. Enhardi, le petit brun remonta ses mains le long du dos redessinant chaque courbe. Il migra vers le torse, effleurant les tétons durcit, puis arpenta les contours des abdominaux contractés sous la caresse. Neville prit le visage d'Harry en coupe, alors que des petites plaintes s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Merlin, il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement.

Il fut surpris quand la fine bouche d'Harry mordilla son cou, et qu'il enleva sa chemise avec douceur. Il était tellement pris par les caresses, qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il lui avait déboutonné. Il prit ses mains et le fit se retourner doucement face au miroir.

« Est ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda Neville, en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis à travers le reflet et en effleurant ses côtes de ses doigts.

« Oui... » Souffla Harry, sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas peur de Neville, pas alors qu'il faisait preuve de tellement de douceur avec lui. Il percevait nettement la différence qu'il y avait entre maintenant et ce qu'il avait observé la veille avec Malfoy, car même s'il ne s'était pas montré violent avec le blond, il n'avait eu aucun geste tendre.

La réponse positive d'Harry soulagea Neville plus qu'il n'en avait conscience. Il blottit le dos du jeune homme contre son torse en embrassant son cou, et effleura ses cuisses, le faisant frissonner.

« Bien. Car c'est la leçon numéro deux : Faire confiance à son partenaire. Écarte les jambes, voilà comme ça, ne bouge pas... » Déclara Neville, heureux.

Il survola sa peau, son sexe, ses bourses, lui extirpant à chaque passage un puissant spasme de plaisir. Quand il déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates, sa langue glissant sur sa peau jusqu'au bas des reins d'Harry, celui-ci haleta. A présent accroupit, Neville avait sa tête à la hauteur des fesses de son futur amant. Il détailla avec avidité, chaque grain de peau. Il sentait le regard d'Harry sur lui, sur son reflet dans le miroir, faisant pulser son érection toujours emprisonné dans son pantalon. Il frôla les deux globes de chair incroyablement doux, et les écarta doucement, révélant le petit anneau de chair d'Harry.

Ce dernier était au bout de sa vie. Il était dans un état de semi-conscience. Chaque sensation semblait être décuplée par les effleurements de Neville. Un méli-mélo d'émotions semblait se donner bataille dans sa tête. Il était à la fois gêné d'être ainsi offert, mais aussi excité à tel point que ses veines étaient en feu. Quand Neville souffla sur son petit trou, il gémit outrageusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis il sentit la pointe d'une langue taquine retracer la raie de ses fesses et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir encore plus les jambes. La barrière de son antre serrée se trouva soudain écartée par l'humide coquine, et Harry hurla carrément cette fois. L'effet fut époustouflant, l'impression inouïe. Son souffle se coupa, alors que Neville commençait de doux vas et viens à l'intérieur de lui. Les jambes tremblantes, il rejeta la tête en arrière en lâchant des petites plaintes à intervalle régulier. Son érection était douloureuse et demandait la délivrance, pourtant bientôt Neville cessa ses caresses buccales et remonta pour prendre la bouche d'Harry.

Cette fois, le baiser n'eut rien de doux. Il fut enfiévré, passionné, ardent, et quand le châtain palpa les fesses du brun, ce dernier s'appliqua à lui enlever son dernier vêtement leur permettant de se retrouver enfin nu tous les deux. Neville porta Harry jusqu'à son lit, l'allongeant avec une infinie douceur sur les draps doux. Il s'installa sur lui, caressa tout ce qui était à portée de main sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Le plus petit écarta les jambes ajustant la position de son dominant sur lui, et ce dernier commença immédiatement à bouger ses hanches, frictionnant délicieusement leurs pénis l'un contre l'autre.

Ils gémirent ensemble. Harry se cambrant au maximum, Neville mordant l'épaule de son petit Gryffondor. Aucun d'eux n'avait conscience de la magie les entourant, électrisant chaque infime parcelle de l'air. Tout ce qu'ils sentaient, c'est l'émotion chamboulant leurs corps, mais surtout leurs cœurs. Parce que si Harry était le jour, Neville était la nuit. Et il en était de même pour leurs magies. Une seule entité pour deux êtres opposés, mais pourtant similaires.

Le petit brun hurla quand son érection fut prise d'assaut par une bouche sulfureuse. Il arqua son corps s'enfonçant lui-même dans l'entre humide et chaude.

« Nev... C'est bon... C'est trop bon... » Haleta-t-il, alors que le rythme augmentait sensiblement.

Encourageait par les petits cris de son amant, Neville remonta jusqu'à son visage pour reprendre ses lèvres en enroulant ses doigts autour de la dureté brûlante. Harry rompit le baiser ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses doigts entourant son sexe. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Neville, suçant sa peau, le suppliant pour la délivrance.

« Voici la troisième et dernière leçon : Se laisser aller aux sensations. Tu es à moi Harry... » Murmura le dominant, le souffle cours en tirant légèrement les cheveux bruns en arrière pour dévoiler le cou de son partenaire, avant de le mordre.

« Oui... Oui... à toi... » Souffla Harry, au bord de la jouissance.

Pourtant, Neville cessa soudain toute caresse et lui présenta deux doigts.

« Suce mon amour... » Ordonna-t-il, en embrassant ses tempes humides de sueur.

Harry obéit consciencieusement s'employant à entourer sa langue le plus sensuellement possible sans lâcher l'autre des yeux. Neville gronda sourdement en tentant d'inscrire sur sa rétine la vision de pure luxure qui se déroulait sous lui. Quand s'en fut assez, il retira lui-même ses doigts de l'entre chaude et écarta avec douceur les fesses du brun. Accrochant son regard à celui d'Harry pour y détecter immédiatement la moindre peur, il entra un premier doigt. L'intrusion était certes inconfortable, mais elle ne fut pas douloureuse, alors quand Neville commença ses allées et venues, Harry gémit. Son téton fut pris d'assaut, faisant cambrer son corps , enflammant ses reins. Un deuxième doigt fut ajouté lui arrachant une petite grimace. Neville cessa tout mouvement et l'embrassa pour le détendre, quand Harry recommença à bouger lui-même sur ses doigts, il reprit un rythme plus poussé.

Mais rapidement, c'est la respiration saccadée qu'Harry le supplia pour avoir plus. Ses yeux voilés par le désir firent rendre les armes à Neville. Il invita le petit brun à s'accrocher à la tête de lit, puis il lui écarta au maximum les jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Il posa son gland contre l'entrée humide, alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux et rejetait la tête en arrière. Cette image de pure confiance lui donna le courage nécessaire, et il s'enfonça doucement dans la cavité jusqu'alors totalement vierge. Lorsque ses testicules claquèrent contre les fesses de son amant, il s'obligea à interrompre tout mouvement. Harry inhalait difficilement en essayant de se détendre au maximum pour apaiser la brûlure. Il avait mal, vraiment mal, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se plaignant. Toutefois, il ne put retenir les larmes de douleurs qui roulèrent sur ses joues, et le hoquet qui sortit de sa gorge.

Aussitôt, Neville l'entoura de ses bras en restant toujours en lui. Il essuya délicatement ses larmes et caressa ses cheveux. Harry l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, jouant de sa langue et transmettant ses sentiments. Il sentit vaguement son dominant sortir de lui, et lui demander de se mettre sur le ventre. Il s'exécuta sans comprendre, alors que Neville ajustait sa position en lui redressant les fesses et le faisant appuyer sur ses coudes.

Et il hurla.

Mais cette fois, c'était de plaisir. Le sexe dure de Neville ne lui faisant plus aussi mal dans cette position. A ce moment-là, il comprit enfin l'incroyable sentiment de se sentir entier. Il sentait les mains douces de son amant lui caresser la colonne vertébrale avec tendresse alors que ses coups de butoir augmentaient. Il gémit de plus belle venant lui-même à la rencontre de l'érection en lui. Neville gronda quand il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui accentuant son plaisir. En se sentant proche de la délivrance, il saisit le sexe d'Harry et se cala sur son propre rythme.

Et alors, ils explosèrent ensemble.

C'est une chose lointaine, abyssale qui s'effondra alors. Une barrière érigée pour protéger un cœur. Un besoin de protection enfin comblé. Deux cœurs et deux magies ayant enfin fusionnés.

Plus tard, lorsque Ron, Seamus et Dean rentrèrent de leur soirée arrosée, ils sourirent tendrement à la vue des deux Gryffondor ayant enfin compris, que parfois, il suffit juste de regarder à côté pour trouver sa moitié.

Et cette nuit là, chacun d'eux entendirent dans leurs rêves, les deux couplets d'une nouvelle prophétie :

 _Viendra le temps où celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres devra fusionner,_

 _Il devra unifier sa magie à l'enfant né du septième mois,_

 _Ensemble, ils rétabliront l'équilibre de la magie blanche et de la magie noir._

 _Leurs magies ainsi liées par le corps, l'esprit et le cœur,_

 _Ils deviendront ensemble les plus puissants sorciers de ses deux couleurs._

 _Viendra le temps où la magie retrouvera son origine,_

 _Puisant la force directement dans ses racines,_

 _Car l'équilibre parfait entre la lumière et les ténèbres,_

 _Naîtra de ses deux être différents, mais similaires._

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je suis d'accord, cet OS est un gros lemon. Pour toute plainte adressez-vous à ma tendre bêta **PaddyLondubat** , moi je décline toute responsabilité. _**(P.L. : Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous me remercier Naah :P)**_

Sinon, votre avis m'intéresse toujours. Merci à ceux qui laisseront une petite review avant de partir, et pour tous les autres, merci quand même de m'avoir lu.

À bientôt mes louveteaux.

 **#MoonyMSP**


End file.
